Attack: Kurt's Nightmare
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2003! -X2- When Kurt attacks the President, what was going thru his mind? Based on what he & Scott said; that they could see what was happening, but not control themselves. My first attempt at describing action, too!


**Attack: "Vhat am I doing?!" **   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [X2] When Kurt attacks the President- what was going thru his mind? Based on what he & Scott said, that they could see what was happening, but not control themselves. My first attempt at describing action, too. ©2G3. Plz read&review, thx!   
~*~ 

A tour guide girl was speaking. "_"We are not enemies, but friends; We must not be enemies; Though passion may have strained, it must not break the bonds of our affection..."_ Lincoln said that in his first inaugural address, as our nation's 16th president. It's one of my favorites. I like to think, especially with all that's happening in the world, that those words are more important now than ever..." Her voice turned cheery. "So, if you'll please have your tickets ready, we can begin the tour!" 

He lurked in the back of the group. The mission was clear, blend in until he could get close enough to get into the deepest offices, where the President was most likely working on some important paperwork or other... 

As the person in front of him waved a pass at the inspecting guard, Kurt _bamf_ed into a nearby closet, further behind the group. The guard looked to the space Kurt had been in only moments before, sure that there'd been one person left. He heard a _swish_ noise, but followed the group. Kurt opened the closet door, and once they'd gone, _bamf_ed back to where he'd stood before. He was now alone in the corridor, and past the security checkpoint. 

"Excuse me, sir- are you lost?" Kurt had been noticed. He didn't seem to care. He looked the man straight in the eyes, then didn't give him a chance to react as he launched onto him, flipping over the guy before he even got the the chance to fall, and his tail snatched the guy's gun away. They hit the floor at the same time, and the guard rolled to a sit-up, as he yelled into his wristcom, watching Kurt run down the hall. 

Kurt flicked the gun aside with his tail as he rounded a corner- he had no use for such weapons. 

Another guard had just recieved the intel in his earpiece, only to feel the _swish_ as Kurt flew past him, then behind him. 

Kurt felt like he was having the worst nightmare. It seemed his mind had a plan, was already mapping out everything to do in the next few moments, and they were happening so fast... Why was he trying to confuse the guards, to disorient them? Why- was he in the _White_ House? 

He seemed to fly thru walls, aiming at the many guards now after him. He would knock them over from the shoulders, rebound off the walls, run along then _bamf_ be gone again. The guards were totally aghast at what was happening- they had no clue how to defend against this new creature, but tried their best. Like shooting at him. They ignored the fact he seemed to disappear before the bullets ever touched him. 

Kurt could feel himself seem to smile as he took them down, about 2 per split second. Why should he be happy he was doing this? Why did he have a mission, a goal that involved hurting people? Who was making him do this? 

A second of quiet for him as he hid behind a door, closer to his destination. He watched a frantic guard arrive in the hallway, and another, then with his teeth bared & growling loudly, he burst out to surprise them. Just as fast, he wasn't there, but behind them. He kicked one down, and flipped the other with his agile tail. As two more beared down on on him, he noticed the constant wristcom communiques which were obviously alerting the President of his ever-nearing presence. 

_Please let zis be a dream, please let zis be a dream..._ The adrenaline rushed thru his body- there was no stopping him now... He _bamf_ed right underneath the legs of two guards, and with an air somersault, felled both of them. A couple more somersaults took out a third guard, breaking down the door to the outer room protecting the President. He was almost there... The guards inside aimed their guns on the other fallen guard, but quickly turned to Kurt in a ceiling corner. He vanished, just as a rain of bullets pelted the corner. 

In a matter of seconds, he was thru the last door, and grabbed the first guard, _bamf_ed him to ceiling height, where he dropped him carelessly... The action may have been happening faster than lightspeed, but in Kurt's thoughts, it was like a slow-motion bad movie... _Zhat's zhe President! Of zis country! Vhy am I here, attacking zis guards? I would never do such a thing! Please, God, let me wake up!!_

A few more air-kicks, a stunning display of acrobatics, and short-distance-teleporting, even a few punches here & there, and he had the President to himself. He pounced, and the Pres was flat on his back, over the top of his desk. Kurt snarled, perched on the frightened man's chest, and hissed at him. For a moment, it even seemed that Kurt relished the fact he was so, _bad_. But inside, Kurt was panicking- this was real, he was attacking the President- why, how, _why_- he didn't know... 

His mind still seemed to be following a built-in order... his tail, it was heading for his boot, where it pulled out a- a _knife_? What was he going to do with that? Not _murder_ the President? Surely not! How could he allow himself to commit such a sin- breaking the most important commandment, _thou shalt not kill_? 

His tail placed the knife in his hand, he grinned at the President, who was cowering under his weight... 

Then Kurt got ready to strike- 

_Ow!_ He had control! He _bamf_ed outta there without a second's pause. 

~*~ 

He was in one of the public restrooms. His teleporting power only had a radius of 2 miles, and only places he'd seen, so he could only travel so far... 

But he had to get away, far- there was no time for thinking, not now... He was in Washington, DC- but he'd made his home in Boston, since he'd came to the US. He had to get back there... but he was injured. This place was probly gonna be swarming with Secret Service Agents before he could get free- he'd have to be careful. Where would they look first? They would think he'd want to hide- they'd be combing the nearest woods, subways, etc... His best chance was to go out in public, and hope he wasn't recognized. 

~*~ 

Kurt made it to his church, an abandoned one in the suburbs of a city on the edge of Boston. After changing into a regular outfit of his that he found under his bed, he carefully laid down, tucking the covers close. He didn't bother to try & think yet- and it felt like the stress made him forget everything already anyway, except for the lingering pain & shock, that still haunted him. He decided to try & sleep- for now. He would figure this out later. 

_(continues as in the movie)_

_... _

XMEN™ is copyright of 20thC.Fox, Marvel, etc. ^_^   
©2G3 


End file.
